


Tomorrow Found

by kaichocosoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 01:59:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7599043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaichocosoo/pseuds/kaichocosoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kai was still trapped in the past where he lost his everything. Or so he thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tomorrow Found

**Author's Note:**

> This is yet another cross post from AFF :)  
> And the sequel to Dawn at the Hills (also cross posted in AO3) that nobody has asked for. :P  
> I strongly recommend reading DatH first to avoid any confusion ^^,
> 
> Enjoy!~

For not the first time, Jo-- Kai, has awoken to a peculiar yet familiar feeling of being watched in his sleep. He knows, at the back of his mind, that that thought is impossible when he bunks with no one and that his room at the barracks bears no windows, save for the not too big of a vent to keep him from suffocating inside. Just to make sure, he slowly opened his eyes only to see that his door is still bolted shut, just like how he left it before he laid to sleep.

It's quite frustrating when he has failed to know the reason of why he has been getting up in the wee hours of the night just to feel like his privacy has been compromised and yet he can't put the blame on anything or anyone. It gives him the wretched feeling of helplessness, something that he has been trying to flush out of his system since seven years ago.

And then comes the prickling from behind his eyes and as much as he tried not to close them, his body betrayed him, as if craving to catch one more glimpse of Kyungsoo. There, seemingly etched at the back of his eyelids, is the picture of the sad smile that Kyungsoo gave him when he didn't cross the barrier of safety seven years ago. But he didn't linger there and opted to remember more of how his eyes showed honesty when his lips curved around the words that declared his love for Jongin and how sorry he is that he has to leave the younger that way.

Before, Kai would feel the bitterness in him eat the memory away and his blood would boil over at everything. It's just so unfair that when everyone has the chance to get back on how their life was before, he can't even start from anything because he lost his everything.

His family, his traitorous bestfriend who didn't even stop Kyungsoo from his stupid plan and Kyungsoo himself.

What was even the point in living?

He had tried to join Kyungsoo in the afterlife but for some miracle, he always failed. He is still a failure, even to killing himself. He has deteriorated fast into a state of uselessness until one day, the call for volunteers as border guards under the Defenders came up.

The chance to get as close as to where Kyungsoo has last been felt so appealing to him that he signed himself up right away, even when he saw Sehun and some other familiar faces there. He lived for nothing but for even just a sliver of memory that he could get from the hell hole. He just had to feel some connection with Kyungsoo and anything will suffice, even putting himself in danger for whatever lurks behind the barrier that they have been tasked to watch.

A shrill sound blasted from the small speaker embedded on his wall, a little above his headboard woke him up from the daze he got caught up. With practiced moves and developed agility, Kai's thoughts were put in the corner as he slipped on his uniform and clasped his belt that holds his duty weapon, his job calls.

If before, all they were asked is to patrol the borders to keep out anything getting inside the barrier into the Black Hole, now, it seems like they are stopping something from getting out of that damned pit.

And whatever that something is, tells them that the nightmare of the Breakout from seven years ago may not yet be over.

 

Another fluke, they said. It has been ruled out from before that any rumbling on the surface emanating from the Black Hole is a result of the ground being unstable since it has imploded. But from the surviving surveillance cameras, there was some movement in the area where some of the boulders slid out of their previously undisturbed pile. Kai wanted to snort at these people. There were clearly some unexplained shit that is going on in there and they are just brushing it off like it was nothing.

For years, the pit has been relatively quiet and the border guards have been successful in pulling back adrenaline junkies who think that getting inside the barrier and coming back out alive is some kind of a feat worthy of riches and popularity.

But then, one incident where a group of intoxicated idiots barreled through the guards and into the barrier has reached the news, as well as the fact that the group was never found again. Even inside their vehicle that seemed to have been crumpled like a soda can, found right by the barrier on the other side of the site where they have entered.

Since then, the people have been anxious, the government placating, the heads of the Defenders nonchalant and the guards, like Kai, skeptical.

This is yet one occurrence that their commanders will try to cover up and Kai has half a mind to call out their pathetic and weak asses into the truth. Something is still in the Black Hole and not knowing anything about it only makes the situation worse for everyone, especially since Kai is pretty much convinced that the mysterious and unexplained crimes in the cities nearest to the borders is caused by this Black Hole resident.

If this thing could already go past their watch, then they're screwed up.

"Kim Jongin," Kai flinched upon hearing his real name, something that hasn't happened for years since he has preferred to be called Kai. Nevertheless, he stood in attention and looked towards the voice that called for him and he was met with a familiar face, Commander Kim, and he has a slight smile on his lips. "A word with you," he gestured outside of the office and Kai followed immediately, wondering what could be needed from him.

"Sir," he curtsied when he stopped a few feet away from the Commander, waiting for the other to start talking.

"Don't be so stiff, Jongin. It's not like we haven't been familiar with each other," the Commander's face softened up and Kai let his own stance droop. The Commander has helped him a lot during his training and maybe, something akin to understanding is between them, having shared the same dreadful memories from the Breakout. He's the only person who could get away with calling him his real name.

"Hyung, what's the matter?" he asked more comfortably.

The Commander then tensed up for a bit before motioning for him to walk with him. Kai nodded once and fell a few steps behind Minseok. They got out of the building and neared the forest closest to the barrier, somewhat secluded at that time of the very early morning.

"I'm here to offer you some sort of a mission. This is highly classified so I ask you to speak about this to no one, if you decline to be part of it. I can trust you with this, right, Jongin?"

"Of course, hyung," he answered distractedly. The feeling of being watched came back to him and it took him by surprise. He never felt it outside of his room before and here out in the open made his guard shoot up.

Oblivious, Minseok gave him a real smile this time and patted his shoulder. The elder's hand stayed there as he looked Kai dead in the eye. "I am helping Junmyeon to form a group who will be venturing inside the barrier."

Kai tensed but kept his gaze locked with Minseok. He probably looks like it already so Minseok proceeded on briefing him as if he's already part of this mission.

"There has been some disturbance that has been of concern lately. I'm sure you've known of it. It may come off as the higher ups giving all of this a blind eye and moving on like nothing has happened but we have been gathering enough evidence to say that there really is something worth investigating inside. We have been closely working with Junmyeon and his lab and they have this interesting theory that we want to look into. This is the only lead we have into track this... whatever it is that is causing this turmoil."

"However," Minseok paused and sighed, straightening up. Kai followed suit, brows furrowed in concentration. "I'm not sure if you remember what the scientists have been messing with before the Breakout happened but it is highly dangerous. We know that there has been no one that was able to get into the barrier and get out without a scratch. Even our rescue teams have dwindled down to almost nothing because of fear so I will not make you want to join us. You could still say no but I am telling this to you because I think you would need closure, Jongin. I'm offering this to you not as your commanding officer but as your hyung. Let me know you decision not later than tomorrow night..."

"I'm in, hyung. Just let me know when we'll leave."

Maybe it wasn't the closure that he needs that Minseok has told him made him decide to go. Maybe it was a feeling deep down his gut. Maybe it's time for his unexplained attachment to the Black Hole that has made him put his life on the line for this mission with uncertain results. He's got nothing to lose at that point but more than one thing to gain, probably.

 

Kai was prepared for the mission. Even though Minseok told him that the duration is indefinite as of that moment, he brought enough set of clothes to last a week, could be stretched into a month before he will be desperately needing to wash them. Hopefully, there is still some kind of water supply there in the Black Hole.

What he wasn't prepared for is the attack of Chanyeol and Baekhyun on him when they laid their eyes in him. He understood that his taller friend had missed him, seeing that they have been very close until their tragic separation but he was surprised to know that Baekhyun has regarded him with that much care. He and Kyungsoo have been bestfriends but they never had gotten the chance to hang out much.

He felt awkward since the flood of emotions is overwhelming him and being this close to anybody is a new to him after such a long time. They gushed over him but complimented his new blonde hair and pointed out that he was too skinny to function. He begged to differ because he can't be unhealthy from all the training and work required to be a border guard. He answered them with clipped tones and he ignored their looks of worry and his eyes chanced upon the identical rings on their fingers.

The one on his own and the other hung on a necklace around his neck felt heavier than usual. His throat closed up at the thought that he and Kyungsoo could've been wearing similar bands by now if it hadn't for the Breakout.

"Everyone, if you could pay attention, I would be giving you briefing on what this mission is all about and be clear with the risks that we are about to face. It's not too late to still back out but once we step into the barrier, there's no going back," Junmyeon stood in front of a table where several chairs are surrounding. It was a subtle cue for everyone to take seats and Kai found his in between Zitao and Minseok.

He could feel eyes on him but he directed his gaze on his old friend who offered him his fatherly look. It also didn't miss him that there is a suspicious looking ring in Junmyeon's hand and he didn't need to guess who wears an identical one when a guy in a white lab coat -- is his name Yixing? -- placed a laptop on the table and patted the other's arm affectionately before taking the seat nearest from him.

This man had what could've saved Kyungsoo before but because of his own request, it wasn't used on him.

He wanted to feel the spite that he has in the early years but what more could that do? It won't bring him back the love of his life and will jeopardize his participation in this mission. He chose to tune out everything unnecessary and focus on the mission.

"I am actually glad to see familiar faces because this will save us the time of convincing people who might be... disbelieving of what I will be sharing with you," Junmyeon cleared his throat and looked into each one of them. "And so to cut things short, what we might be facing inside the Black Hole might be something very much similar to a vampire."

The only ones with a reaction were Sehun and Zitao, who gasped despite their being men in uniform.

"Knowing this, we will want to have your permission to inject you of a vaccine that will keep you from being infected of something similar to what has been from the Breakout," Kai could feel his eye twitch at the knowledge of having a vaccine and avoided thinking that this is fucking years late already.

"When we are still not sure if this could be as effective as we could say theoretically, this is better than nothing. Also, we will be issuing everyone with a gun that fires shots that will theoretically paralyze whatever it is that will impose on your safety, slow it down at the very least. Don't hesitate to shoot when you know that it isn't one of our companions. Everyone's welfare is our top priority," Junmyeon continued. What they are trying to do is a long shot but he's got a reason to believe Yixing and Baekhyun's theory. And seeing Jongin change so much from when he has last seen the younger, this might bring him back to the old, happy and bubbly Kim Jongin.

"The main goal of this mission is to confirm if there is something alive thriving behind the barrier and if it could be pinned with the disappearances from beyond the barrier, the missing persons and the unexplained murders that have been constant the past years. Even though the number is not quite alarming, the patterns and similarities of these unexplained cases are just too matching to be ignored."

"And the one that has led us to push through with this is when someone has broken into our lab and stole some of our equipment. There are were also thieving in some of the lab equipment manufacturers that were recorded from years back but it was only when ours were taken did we realize the connection," this is news to Minseok, Zitao, Sehun and Jongin and all of them are tense and concentrated on the photos that are projected in the screen.

"The stolen equipment tells us that if there is only one entity doing this, they are reconstructing the lab where the vampire serum research has first started."

The silence that fell in the small room is tangible. Baekhyun shivered upon hearing the facts that he and Yixing were able to find together and put the way Junmyeon did. His husband has held on him though he won't be able to hide his own fear. But Baekhyun could not opt out on this. Not when something is telling him that if someone has survived the Breakout and maybe turned into a semi-vampire, it would be his bestfriend. It's worth the risk and as a scientist, his pride on his years of research is at stake here as well.

"So what will be our plan, Junmyeon?" Minseok broke the quiet and looked at his men, his gaze lingering on the quiet blonde. If there really is something beyond the barrier that is capable of hiding people, killing some and seems to be building a lab, this is not good. If something intelligent and dangerous is out there waiting to be discovered, they're as good as dead.

"We will be transported inside the barrier by a helicopter and head to approximately where the old lab is. We look if there is indeed a lab setup there and see if there are some things that we could scavenge. Data, materials, samples; it could be anything. Hopefully, we will not use the guns and we won't have to test the affectivity of the vaccine that everyone will be injected with. Our initial plan is to stay there as short as possible and call for our ride back here."

Minseok nodded in understanding. "We better have alternate communication devices just in case our primary one fails. There has been reports of signal disturbance inside the Black Hole."

Junmyeon fished out a pair of what looked like earpieces and laid it on the table. "This is given to us by the government, designed to work with batteries and solar power, in case we have no means of having electricity there. They are also going to monitor our progress there and if something goes wrong with our connection to them, they will immediately assume that we will need rescue and get us out of there."

"So if no one is backing out, let's get to administering those vaccines."

 

"Wow, they are sending the right people now. They're getting smarter," the crackling of energy from the lines of electricity coming from his palm is the only thing that could be heard from the dead silence that surrounds him. Three pairs of eyes looked in his direction and he shrugged, closing his glowing hand into a fist to extinguish the charges.

"Did we really have to involve them?" came a softer voice from his right. An incredulous snort came from another direction but another voice replied.

"I think it's about time. We need to let them know that we're actually the hunted instead of being the hunters. I'd rather have them than some unknown people who we won't be able to talk to. We can't easily be destroyed but you saw what Yixing has been working on. If they had those weapons on us, it might get us killed, powers or not."

"But why would the government even let them in here? They already have their hands scouring this wasteland for a long time and look at what good it brought them," asked the person who snorted from a while ago.

"They want to find as soon as possible, using whatever means there is. They know that there are other groups who knew about their experiment and are also smart enough to guess of our existence. They didn't think twice on sending Junmyeon's team here because they were only waiting for them to let them know that they are ready. When their team offered to go into a mission, they latched onto that chance of getting into us. They didn't fund their lab for nothing.

"They are so sure that they will find us and we will be captured, they just didn't know that the people they are sending in could very well be the people who could turn their scheme around. They don't know our identities and they have no way to know of our relations to the team that they are sending in. They fell right into our plan."

"So what are we going to do now?" the soft voice asked again.

"We will wait for the team and convince them to help us show power so that we'll be left alone and maybe drop hints on what could happen if they don't."

"What if they won't agree?" he felt like he needed to join the conversation.

"Junmyeon and his team will agree, if we let them help us with our own research. Besides, I don't doubt Baekhyun. He will have my back on this. And as for your old commander, do you think he will disagree? You were friends, right?"

"That is if we don't freak them out and they shoot us first. Especially your lover boy."

"I really hope so, too."

 

The flight towards the heart of rubble inside the Black Hole is relatively peaceful, if you're not gonna count the anxious heartbeats that were plaguing Baekhyun's and Yixing's chests. In turn, making their respective husbands anxious for them as well. The members of the Defenders are wearing their calm façade, a fruit of their rigorous training but they are also betraying that front inside. Though Kai is feeling an unexplained anticipation. It may be caused by getting his wish, getting inside the Black Hole. For some reason, he feels even more connected with what memory he has left of Kyungsoo. It's probably the proximity to where he had his demise or just knowing that under all those rocks lies Kyungsoo, in whatever form is left of him.

It propelled Kai's will to land as soon as possible. Even at that time, he knew that he would probably disobey orders just to satisfy this clawing excitement inside him. It was unfounded but it was there. There must be a reason why he feels that way in the first place, just like the feeling of being watched. He should be freaked but his head could've lost some screws, thanks to losing Kyungsoo, so he doesn't think much of how weird his line of thought is being.

"We will be landing in about five minutes. The radar shows no trace of any movement from a kilometer radius but we should still be vigilant at all times. Arm yourselves and prepare for landing," Minseok spoke through their comm device issued by the government. He earned nods and he strapped his own bag to his back and checked the gun that was given to him by Junmyeon's team.

He had been in constant communication with him all these years to keep him updated with their research and he gives a time to time update on Jongin and Sehun and on what is happening inside the Black Hole. He knew that Yixing and Baekhyun had already suspected the involvement of a creature created by the vampire serum in the mysterious incidents even way before. Their theory fits best and the government couldn't deny their data. He also knew that there were small troops sent inside the Black Hole that no one knew of, except the government and the squad they are sending.

But Minseok has his ways of obtaining intel.

He had a feeling that they were sent to retrieve what is roaming inside the Black Hole but they were unsuccessful. And he thinks that Junmyeon's petition was granted immediately because they knew that they have the capacity to subdue whatever it is that is still inside the Black Hole but no factual experiment to fully bank on. This is a good opportunity for them to test the theories and he can't miss the opportunity to be their security detail.

There are so much still under the covers but he will not allow the scientists to be some kind of bait if the government's judgment is still flawed. There is no telling how vampire the creature is and based on the characteristics that Yixing has discussed with them a few hours ago, it will be no joke. Enhanced strength, agility and senses? They are the perfect predators and they will be out there, defenseless preys.

What if its bite still contains the infection and their vaccine have missed something since the data that they have before isn't as complete as what is ideal? What could happen to them then?

"Two minutes to landing," came the pilot's voice over their comm device. Looks like Minseok doesn't have enough time to answer his own questions.

 

"Well, Soo. They're here. What's the plan?" Kris was leaning on a tree trunk, high above its canopy. He didn't need to shout for them to hear him. Their senses a thousand times better than... before. He heard a few rustling movements from below, probably his other three companions trying to be as stealthy as possible. They wouldn't want their covers blown up that early.

"We let them be for tonight and we wait for the right timing to get to one of them and talk. Jongdae, don't disarm their comm devices yet. We wouldn't want the government hot on our asses just yet," Kyungsoo threw a sharp look in the ex-soldier who is sporting a mischievous grin that turned into a pout. He loved showing off his cool ability in any way he could but too bad he doesn't call the shots.

But he could still get on Kyungsoo's nerves. The kid is too cute when he's pissed. It's not like he's going to kill Jongdae for real. Empty threats are all there is because they are all in this together. The new Originals and what not, like Luhan has dubbed them as.

"So we will wait ‘til you get to your lover boy and have your sweet, sweet reunion?"

He should've known that the flying stone that hit the back of his head will befall on him but he couldn't care when he's practically indestructible, which they have tested countless of times before. It cut through his skin though but it closed up in a blink so he just shrugged and dodged the punch that was aimed on his face. Immortal or not, Kyungsoo could pack a painful punch.

"If you were just listening before, you know that I can't do that. I don't want to risk killing Jongin," Kyungsoo shot back. He's bitter, alright. The moment that he took a whiff of Jongin's scent when the latter has joined the border guards, Kyungsoo knew that he could very well be the reason for his death. According to one of the notes that Luhan has retrieved, vampires have this so called Sirens and Jongin is his, coincidence or just cruel fate. They come in all shapes and sizes and types of beings but the one thing that they have in common is that their blood calls to their vampire. He couldn't attest to the point where it will be the best blood that the vampire will ever have and he will not test that theory. Not on Jongin.

Luhan decided to stop the brewing fight. Jongdae doesn't know when to shut up. "We could talk to Yixing. I think he will be our best shot."

"Then that task will be yours, Luhan?" Kris asked. The former nodded.

"I'm the most familiar with Yixing and he knows more on this research than anyone else. We could deactivate his comm device for a moment, just long enough for the others to think it was some signal glitch and hopefully, that is long enough for me to convince him."

 

Their first twenty four hours is uneventful. They have set camp and sensors to fence their camp, informing them of any movement outside. It may not be enough to stop a vampire-like creature but it will be enough to prevent drastic outcomes.

There are no traces of anything aside from the foliage and the irregular formation of the rocks. It was a miracle to find a patch of even land where they could stay.

No alarms have gone off and those who were on watch duty didn't see anything unusual. They feel the quiet, like a calm before the storm and so they made use of their peaceful time to lay out their tasks on their three-day stay.

They will be going in groups of four, one of the married couple (they're unlikely to separate) and two of the Defenders. They will cover an approximately two hundred square meter area, map it and then look for any traces of the stolen equipment or something that doesn't belong in the wreckage. They will switch after covering the assigned area or if two and a half hours have passed or if the group has found something significant. But after eight hours, they decided to slack off a little on security and relax, only the Defenders adamant on taking turns to watch.

So far, they have covered a lot of land and met with nothing worth studying so Yixing and Baekhyun has turned to getting samples of some plants and rocks for them to take home and study. Minseok has told them to get more sleep before they pack samples that could weigh more than they do when the night fell.

If this goes on, their mission could go on without a glitch but it will be fruitless.

Kai feels uneasy. The extra eyes on him has followed him out there and the feeling crawls under his skin. He asked to be assigned guard in the morning with the scientists but then he might as well help Minseok and Sehun because he couldn't get a wink of sleep.

He rolled on his sleeping mat for the nth time but he is scrambling to get up on the next second because he saw a flash of something whitish and a soft rustle of bushes that he could've missed if he wasn't trained to watch at night.

Kai calmed himself down and remembered that stealth is crucial at this point. Adrenaline kicked into his streams and he could feel his senses up a level, a little more sensitive of his surroundings. He caught the alert look of his commander but he waved off his help. He might've just imagined something and alerting the whole camp isn't practical.

He took a step and he alarm blared, one that is on the opposite side where he stands. He knew that he should be heading there without hesitation but something held him back for a moment. Whatever it was could probably wait as Minseok called for him to come over.

 

What happened last night is indeed a scare but Yixing would want to think on the brighter side. There is something out here and they might be a step closer to the answer to a lot of questions. A movement came from behind him and he wants to snort.

"Really, Junnie. It's in the middle of the day. Will you calm down? We will be fine."

"Uhm, Xing? I'm not really Junnie?"

Yixing froze at the worst of times. He should be shouting for help but the soft whisper sounded so familiar though the last time he heard it was some time seven years ago.

Someone appeared in front of him with a finger on his lips, telling him to keep quiet. The soft honey blonde on top of a sweet smiling face has the scientist's jaw drop in astonishment, he could only nod in agreement.

The quiet hum of static from his comm device stopped and Luhan smiled brightly and clapped his hands.

"Great! Now when we put your comm device back, don't tell anyone about me yet, okay? And then we'll cut you off again so I can explain."

Yixing nodded again and the first thing he heard is Junmyeon's worried voice.

"...ness, Yixing. Yixing! Answer me!"

"Junnie, I'm here. I... I just lost the signal for a moment. Calm down, okay?"

"Fuck. Where are you? Damn we should've brought trackers. I'm coming for you."

Luhan shook his head and kept a small smile on his face.

"I... I'll be there in a moment, okay? I'll meet you there at camp. I just have something to check and I might lose the signal again if I go back to where I was."

"Kim Yixing..."

"Junnie, please."

Junmyeon sighed in defeat. He knows how his husband gets when he has something he wants to do. He's too tenacious to win over. "Alright. But if you're not back in five minutes, I swear to god..."

"Yes, Junnie. I love you."

"Me too so bring yourself back here, okay? Please."

"I promise."

After their goodbye, a few seconds passed and it was quiet in Yixing's comm device again. He looked at Luhan and took note of the changes (or lack thereof) since they last saw each other. He looked healthier and brighter though the silverish glint of his crimson eyes told him another story.

"I only have five minutes so your questions could come later once you convince the others not to shoot me or any of us once we reveal ourselves. Do we have a deal?"

 

Sehun was sent by his frantic Junmyeon hyung to trail after his husband who wanted to stay in the forest after losing his signal, probably because he saw something interesting that he can't let go.

He could've gone himself but he wouldn't want to risk the wrath of his husband once he knew that he followed him after his request so Sehun it is.

He had enough rest anyway since Jo-- Kai took his post last night after one of the sensors detected a movement, though they didn't see anything that could've triggered the alarm. An involuntary sigh came out of his lips at the thought of his ex-bestfriend. It has been so long since Kai has talked to him indirectly and it was just last night that he addressed him personally to relieve him of his watch.

He misses his friend. It was difficult at first because he lost Kyungsoo too. He lost his favorite hyung, that small and scared pretty scientist and then he lost his bestfriend. But he understood that Kai had it worse so he stepped back. Even now, he knows that the other still hasn't moved on. It's easily seen in his deep, sad eyes.

The unmanly squeak he let out when he saw someone who awfully looks like his dead hyung was justifiable. Completely. Sehun was just thinking about him and Jongin (fuck his new name, it's confusing Sehun) and all of a sudden there's this person in front of him, holding what looks like a phone and on it is written 'shut up, Sehun'.

"Oh Sehun, what's the matter?" Minseok's voice crackled through his ear and Kyungsoo shot him a don't-you-dare glare. He knows that well so he obeys.

"N-nothing, sir. I just slipped."

"You hurry up and get Yixing back here."

Kyungsoo was typing so fast on the phone that it was a blur and he showed it up to Sehun.

You will get Yixing. Give us a few minutes, okay? Tell them that you're still looking for him. I will have to keep you here at the moment. Don't worry about Yixing.

"Yes, sir. I'll find him right away."

"Good, be careful, Sehun."

"Yes, sir."

Then Sehun turned to Kyungsoo, who looks like time hasn't passed for him but his wide eyes are different. He has too many questions to ask but Kyungsoo is busy on the phone again and he put it up for him to read.

Please don't tell Jongin that you saw me. Please. I can't let him see me like this.

'But why? He mouthed. He missed you so much, hyung. He... He needs you.'

With a sad smile, Kyungsoo shook his head and typed on the phone once more.

I'm not the same anymore, Sehun. I changed. I'm not even human anymore. I'm not the Kyungsoo who Jongin knew.

Before Sehun could retort, he was pulled down by a strength he didn't know Kyungsoo has and he flinched a bit at the colder touch of his hyung. He felt arms embracing him and his questions stopped crowding his brain. He returned the hug hesitantly at first but he indulged himself when Kyungsoo sighed in relief and hugged him tighter.

"I missed you, Sehunnie," he whispered on Sehun's free ear.

He wanted to reply but he just kept his lips sealed and held his hyung closer, relishing in his presence. There's something big happening with his Kyungsoo hyung very much alive when the last time he saw him, he was dying but right now, he's just thankful that he is alive and Jongin still has hope to be back to himself after all this.

 

Their plan almost blew up because who could've known that Luhan's Siren is Sehun? The moment that Sehun has gotten about twenty meters of Yixing and Luhan's location, the Original went almost crazy at the mouthwatering aroma that wafted through the wind when the breeze blew from their south. Jongdae and Kris needed to step out to hold Luhan back and Kyungsoo dashed somewhere towards the smell that has Luhan's control snap.

The calm and level-headed Luhan going like a wild animal after just smelling someone from a distance shook the two who held him down. Yixing looked stressed and on the verge of crying when Kris took over Luhan's role and asked Jongdae to take Luhan away.

"I'm sorry about that. But please, Yixing. You've got to help us. The government shouldn't know that we exist. Whatever we have been doing is crucial for us to survive. We're sorry for the deaths but that's just vampire diet, we couldn't help it but Luhan is finding a way to curb this appetite. We need your help on this and also on keeping us a secret. They will use us as some kind of weapon or whatever it was that has started them on this and we don't want that. They are doing everything to get us. We're given this chance to still... exist and we just want to do it as peaceful as possible. I hope you could convince the rest to side with us. It's not easy but please think about it."

Yixing recognized him from one of the pictures in Junmyeon's house. His name was - is - Kris and he's pretty sure he remembered him not crossing the barrier before with Jongin's boyfriend but then, it looks like he survived, too. Somehow.

Jongdae came back with a normal looking Luhan who is wearing an apologetic smile.

"Sorry you had to see that Xing but will you help us? I can help you with what you want to know, just keep it between us. We just want the government to leave us alone. We'll think of something to lay low on the feeding. We don't want to show them what we're capable of doing and give them more reason to come after us but if we're forced, know that we could turn cities into pits like this, Xing. If we're driven up a wall, we will fight."

Yixing was silent and he realized his time is up when Junmyeon was calling for him on the comm device, telling him that he's coming to get him.

"Junnie, calm down. I'm going back," he replied to stop his husband from talking his ear off. "And don't worry. I've got your back," he reached for Luhan's hand and gave it a small squeeze. His hand felt colder than normal but he knows it's just because of what Luhan is now. He smiled at his friend who mouthed that they will be watching before he turned on his heels and headed back to camp.

 

Sehun and Yixing came back to camp unscathed but both quiet. Junmyeon rushed to his husband while Chanyeol and Minseok came to get to Sehun. The Defender and scientist shared a look before they separated, leaving Tao, Kai and Baekhyun to the monitors.

Yixing took off the comm device and asked Junmyeon to do the same. The latter didn't ask why even if they have initially agreed to not remove them so that everyone will stay connected. Yixing scooted closer and Junmyeon pulled him into his arms and let him rest his head on his chest.

"Junnie, I saw Luhan."

Junmyeon pulled back in surprise. "What? Luhan? Your friend?"

Yixing nodded and he sagged in his husband's arms. "Bestfriend but yeah. He's... he's one of them, Junmyeon. Luhan's turned into a vampire. They're the ones who we're looking for."

"Them? There are more?"

His husband nodded. "I'm pretty sure that the tall, blonde guy who also talked to me is Kris. I saw him in your pictures with Chanyeol, Sehun and Jongin."

Junmyeon couldn't believe what he's hearing. Kris is alive and he has talked to Yixing. They were the ones who they're supposed to report back to the government. They were the goals of this mission and they came to them just like that.

"But they told me that they want to just stay here and for the government to stop looking for them. The government is planning something for them, Junnie. I know, I was part of their plan before but I couldn't do that to my friend and yours. They... They don't plan to do anything that could harm people. Luhan is finding a way to cheat on their diet and they are asking for my help."

Just by listening to Yixing, Junmyeon knows that his husband has made a decision and he will stand by it. The only problem left now is how they will report back to the government. They can't exactly lie because it looks like they already knew that Luhan and the others exist. They will be suspicious if they just tell them they found out nothing.

He knows what the government is capable of and he wouldn't want to have his husband on that path. He needs to find a way to do this where everyone will be safe and happy.

And he only has more than a day left to figure things out before they go back.

 

"This is bad," Kyungsoo breathed as he squinted his eyes on Luhan who folded into himself. "Will we be able to go through the plan with the two of us unable to get close to them?"

"Nothing stopped you from watching your lover boy last night," Jongdae quipped playfully.

Kyungsoo ignored him. "And on Sehun too. What rotten luck," he fell on his back and watched the night sky unblinking.

"Sorry, Soo," Luhan whispered as he curled into a ball of regret and shame.

Guilty, the former moved towards Luhan and patted his head. It's not like he could help who his Siren is.

"That's okay, Lu. I think Kris and Jongdae will be able to manage."

Kris nodded. "You would probably be able to hear us from where you will stay. Just let us know if you've got something to say."

The four of them fell silent. They are a step closer on attaining whatever freedom they could have inside this pit that has been their home for years. It would be a great relief if they will be able to move around freely without worrying about the government's men trying to locate them. And it will be great if Yixing could help them with Luhan's research. They will be able to survive without the guilt of taking someone's life.

Then Yixing's voice cut through the silence and they all paid close attention.

"Guys, we have a plan and a problem."

 

Yixing has called Sehun and Baekhyun to loop them into his discussion with Junmyeon. He let his husband do the talking as he went outside to put his comm device back on. Prolonged unuse of it could trigger something that could get the government curious.

They have planned to go back as planned so that they could return into their labs and start the research on how to help the vampires and their appetite. This would also help Yixing in filling up his own research for the missing pieces that Luhan and the others could help him fill in.

Luhan has told him that they resemble what was called as Originals. They have the trademark blonde hair, some sort of marking at their back and the abilities that no human could do. He said that he has telekinesis and was given a demonstration. As for the others, he would have to wait to find out for himself.

He was too deep in his thoughts that he missed Jongin passing by the tent he shares with Junmyeon, where they were talking. He could've stopped the Defender from coming too close because of one very important fact that Sehun has shared with them.

Luhan has mentioned that there are four of them and he saw the three. It seems that the other he missed is no other than Do Kyungsoo. Sehun said so as he met him on the way to fetch the scientist.

Now they have a gagged and bound Jongin who is thrashing about and even though they can't comprehend what he was saying, it's easy to say that he's demanding to see Kyungsoo.

Yixing had to pass a tablet around to let the others know that he has called the vampires over. He felt lighter when no one reacted negatively to his news. All of them were curious and the others excited, just like Chanyeol and Baekhyun who could see their bestfriends once again.

They can't turn off their comm devices, which is a great hassle and so they just settled to gather around in one place so that everyone could read any response from their visitors. They filled their camp with chatter, again, to fend off any suspicion.

A few minutes later, the trees across from where they stayed moved and two figured emerged from there. Chanyeol jumped on his feet and ran towards Kris who welcomed him with a gummy grin. Jongdae stepped away and turned to his old comrades and gave them a salute and wink.

Junmyeon and Sehun followed Chanyeol and the reunion was heartwarming with tears coming from the first person who missed his bestfriend terribly. The other vampire skipped towards the group and settled down accepting the hug of a silently crying Tao and the pat on his back, courtesy of Minseok.

Yixing and Baekhyun looked expectantly at the trees and waited for their respective bestfriends to come out. Jongdae noticed this, as well as the bound Defender and he motioned for the tablet. Yixing passed it on and watched as Jongdae typed on the device in a blur.

It's just us. I don't know if you all know who we all are but Luhan and Kyungsoo won't be able to come. You saw Luhan this morning, Yixing. Little Sehun over there smells divine to him and we can't let Luhan near him or he might end up as Luhan's dinner. Same goes to lover boy over there. Kyungie says to say sorry for him.

They let Jongin read the message and he stopped squirming. They couldn't do anything at the tears that flowed down his face so they released him and told him to take some rest. Tao was ordered to stay on guard, as well as Sehun and then the others are going to sleep as well.

In short, Sehun and Tao will keep their comm devices on so the others will be able to talk freely, though in low voices.

"So that's the problem?" Jongdae pointed to where Jongin has curled into his sleeping bag. Kris glared at him.

"Uhm, yes. He wasn't supposed to find out like this," Yixing answered. "But what do you mean about them smelling good to Luhan and Kyungsoo?"

"Vampire bullshit. Luhan calls them Sirens and they smell so good and irresistible to them that they might attack them for their blood. It's something like a soulmate to the vampires," Jongdae replied before Kris could give a better answer.

"Kyungsoo and Jongin, that's no surprise. But Luhan and Sehun?" Baekhyun mused.

"You'll never know until it hits you," Jongdae cheekily commented and as per Luhan and Kyungsoo's instruction, Kris smacked the back of Jongdae's head even before the vampire could duck.

"So, what's the plan?"

 

Kyungsoo knew when Jongin found out that he's out there, somewhere but he kept it at the back of his thoughts. Now that they are simply listening to Yixing's plan, he can't help his thoughts to travel back to the younger and his soft sobs punching on his gut with too much force. He feels the pull once more to be closer to him as possible but he can't let that happen even more now.

He knows that once Jongin sees him, he will not let him go. Kyungsoo will then not want to go and that is very dangerous for the both of them. He can't risk killing Jongin with his own hands. His guilt for dragging Kris is this is still yet to subside.

He could feel Luhan feeling the same pull as him as he turns restless. This Siren thing is very much ironic, for them at least.

They're not sure of the other vampires feel remorse when they drink blood from a human but for Kyungsoo and Luhan who does, wanting to be as close as possible to the person who could very well has the most delicious blood they will ever have contradicts with their feeling of protectiveness over them.

They should be protecting them from themselves.

It's a conflicting feeling and Kyungsoo knows that it is not easy. He patted Luhan's back in comfort and the elder (considering their age before the Breakout) leaned his head on Kyungsoo's shoulder.

"I think I understand now why you sneak out every night just to see Jongin. Does this always feel this way?"

Kyungsoo pulled Luhan closer. "It does."

"This sucks. Pun unintended."

"Same sentiments."

 

But the ache became too much for Kyungsoo. Jongin didn't stop crying and it has eaten away his resolve to stay away. Mustering all self-control that he has, he slinked away from their shelter, about an hour after Jongdae and Kris came back and his other three companions slumber.

He knows that they didn't really need sleep but it's a habit that they can't escape from.

He trudged through the forest in record speed and he ended up a few meters away from where he could smell Jongin. It's hard to describe but he's sure that if sunshine and chocolate could be combined, that is how Jongin smells to him.

He could see the sleeping bag trembling and the sobs heaving his chest at the same time. Kyungsoo knows he's also crying by then and let his feet move as he held his breath. They could function well without breathing but just like sleeping, it's a deep rooted habit.

He could feel the guards a bit ways away from where Jongin is sleeping and thankfully, he chose a place by the fringe of the bushes so he didn't need to come out to everyone. He knows that Baekhyun is disappointed that he didn't see him and he would want them to meet properly, once that their plan pushes through.

For now, he needs to stop Jongin from crying or he will go crazy.

He silently walked the remaining distance and then he saw the broad back that he missed so much. He choked back his own sobs as he crawled closer to the bundle that encloses Jongin. He's kneeling behind him and he's not sure on how to approach the other.

Should he call him, poke his back or just turn him around?

But Jongin has probably sensed him and he turned back on his own, their eyes meeting each other's for seven too long years.

In a blink, he had an armful of Jongin tackling him down on the ground and puffs of hot breath fanning on his neck. He let fresh tears trail down his cheeks and held him closer, remembering the feeling that has been buried deep inside his happy memories.

"We're both blonde," Jongin pointed out, sprawled on top of the person that he thought he has lost forever. Kyungsoo is in his arms once more and he held him tightly, afraid that if he will blink, he will be gone again.

"I turned out this way," Kyungsoo replied as he tucked the other's head under his chin and Jongin nuzzling his neck affectionately. He's rather have Jongin do that than the other way around because he's just pulsing with life and blood and it's testing his control too hard. His head kept on bringing up the memory of how he smells and it's just too tempting.

Kyungsoo might be not as warm as he was before but Jongin didn't mind. He nosed the column of his neck and traced the moles he has mapped into his heart. It might not be exactly the same but this is still Kyungsoo in heart and mind. His own tells him so and he knows better than to doubt them. They were the ones who brought him Kyungsoo before.

"I've missed you so fucking much, Do Kyungsoo. Did you know how crazy I went when I thought you left me forever? Did you know that I had wanted to kill myself just so I could be with you again?" The vampire stiffened at this. He has been lost for quite some time as well before he rounded up Luhan, Kris and then Jongdae but imagining Jongin just like how he says he was is a blow into his heart.

"But maybe some kind of power was telling me that we'll meet like this that's why we're here. I love it that we're made for each other like this. I love you, Soo. I've never stopped."

Kyungsoo wasn't too quick to stop Jongin from kissing him but at the back of his mind he knew it would happen and he might've let it. He never doubted his love for him even after all the time they were separated because he just felt the same.

He became too drunk with the heightened sensations that Jongin's touch brings him that he allowed his control to slip as Jongin's tongue made its way to deepen their kiss. At what point did his fangs come out, he didn't know but when he felt a drop of blood fall into his own tongue when Jongin's grazed his vampire teeth, he froze like a statue and in the next moment, he's a few meters away from where he was, panting as something so warm, luscious and delectable is spreading on his tongue and it's too little to quench his thirst.

Kyungsoo is parched for Jongin's blood.

"Soo? Did I do something wrong? I'm so sorry but please come back. Soo? Baby?" Jongin sounded so worried and heartbroken, all because of him.

Kyungsoo wants to give in so bad but he won't. He will not. Not when he has solid proof of what Luhan was talking about the Siren's effects on their vampires.

But he had to help keep Jongin sane. This is what he has wanted to do that's why he came. He has to let Jongin know that he's not alone, figuratively.

"I'm sorry Jongin but I don't want to hurt you. Please don't come any closer," his throat closed up as Jongin smelled closer. He has little grip on himself that there's just this fine line that he could cross to a point where's no turning back.

"You won't hurt me, Soo. I trust you," Jongin spoke but he halted, at least.

"But I don't trust myself, okay? I'm not exactly the same as before, Jongin. I'm a fiction made alive and a dangerous one. I could hurt you and so much more, Jongin. I don't want that."

Kyungsoo took a deep breath as he gathered his feelings and hopefully he could convey them with words as being close to the other will be impossible.

"I love you, too. I never stopped but I can't be with you like this. At least, not now. Be patient. I'm always here, Jongin. I always have been. Remember that."

It was quiet but Kyungsoo felt no movement from Jongin. He's thinking and if he goes all quiet when he does, Kyungsoo usually doesn't like his idea.

"What if you just make me just like yo..."

I knew it. "No, Jongin. No. You don't know what you're saying," Kyungsoo shook his head as memories from his early days as a vampire came back to him. He still feels disgusted with himself and it doesn't help that vampire memory is too sharp. He doesn't want Jongin to go through all that. They weren't pretty.

"Please go back first and get some rest. We'll figure things out. I'm not going anywhere."

Jongin knows that tone, the tone that tells him there's no room for argument and he should just drop it. He would, for now. He doesn't want to taint their reunion with a fight. What's important is that Kyungsoo is there and he still loves him. That's more than enough.

"Fine. But when will I see you again?"

"As soon as it is safe."

Jongin frowned. "If we take your definition of safe, it will be too long. I'll see you tomorrow? Before we go back? Please, Soo."

Kyungsoo know that tone, the tone that tells him that he won't be able to say no to Jongin because it will be too cruel to do so.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

Jongin smiled so wide for the first time, it might've looked awkward but who cares? "Can I get a hug before you go?"

"Jongin..."

"Please, Soo. I just missed you. Just a short hug. Nothing more. Please, baby?"

Kyungsoo hates that Jongin could still make him feel things just like before, as if nothing has ever changed and the seven years didn't pass by. But he loves it too much that he gives in. He just couldn't say no to Jongin, being vampire be damned.

So he took the step(s) to close their distance and gave Jongin his requested hug. He let the arms circling him stay there for a few seconds before he backed up as his nose burned with the delicious scent. He needed to calm down once more but the smile that curled up the younger's lips is worth it.

"Love you, Soo. See you!"

Kyungsoo indulged himself with one last look and his own smile appeared as he turned his back.

"Go back now, Jongin. Love you, too."

 

The team has started to pack up their equipment and almost everyone were dumbfounded when they saw Kai, no Jongin, up and about with a smile on his face. It's such a drastic change from the brooding and silent Kai that they were just with yesterday and the crying guy they had to send to sleep his tears away.

Sehun knew the only reason for him to be like that and he uttered his thanks to his hyung under his breath, knowing that the elder will still hear him from afar. Baekhyun was quick to realize this too and he was pouting ever since; he wanted to see Kyungsoo too.

"Good thing we didn't set up video surveillance," Junmyeon noted as he helped Yixing pack away their equipment.

The latter agreed. "Well, they know that their history of putting in surveillance cameras here never worked. Did you know that it was Jongdae who renders those cameras useless?"

The excitement in his husband's voice is enough to make Junmyeon smile. "He's practically a walking power plant. And we should turn on our comm devices. Yours were turned off for quite a long time already."

Yixing did as he was told and they stepped out of their tent to see that Kris and Jongdae has joined them again but were staying by the trees. All of them are online. Kris gestured for one of the tablets and Chanyeol handed him one. After typing their message, the tablet was passed to Yixing to let him know of some other details for their plan.

Kyungsoo will create a tunnel which could make it easier for us to go in and out of the barrier undetected. If you give us a blueprint on where we could enter the lab through underground, it will make things faster rather than guessing which room we will be good. And also mind the cameras that are installed there. Jongdae could disable them but he might also mess up with the others.

We could transfer Luhan's lab there too so that it will be more convenient rather than asking Jongdae to power up the machines each time.

Kyungsoo also says to Chanyeol and Baekhyun to watch their words, especially if they will be outside of the lab. They are most likely to slip out information that could get us into trouble.

If you want to tell us something, get the message across one of the Defenders and if they are on border watch, you could speak them to us discreetly. Well, Jongin is the best shot since Soo has direct access to his bunk there.

If there's nothing more you want to say, then take care and good luck. Lu and Soo says sorry again for not coming. You know the reason.

As they were reading the message, Junmyeon has already pulled up the blueprint of the lab and pointed to Kris where his office is located. As director, he wanted to have his office at the basement where all of Yixing's personal labs are located. It is best to have their entry point there.

Kris took note and patted Junmyeon's shoulder when he got it. It's hard not being able to talk freely but they have no choice.

Chanyeol and Baekhyun were sulking at the mention of them, grumbling about a little more trust on them will be nice. Jongin rolled his eyes at his friends as he passed by them, bringing one of the boxes that housed the specimens that they have gathered.

He met Sehun there who averted his gaze when he looked at him. A wave of guilt washed over him. He has been unfair to the other when what has happened before was out of Sehun's control. He couldn't have stopped Kyungsoo if he didn't want to be stopped, even Jongin was not enough reason for him to stay back.

He will hear it from Kyungsoo sooner or later so he decided to apologize and try to ask for forgiveness. If Sehun won't accept him, he won't blame him. He brought that upon himself when he closed up from people who wanted to help him. He drove his bestfriend away and he hurt him by blaming him on something that he shouldn't have.

But he's not sure how to approach him anymore and he's starting to chicken when Sehun has turned around to do something else. With a burst of courage, he stopped him by holding onto his wrist.

Surprised, Sehun turned to him with wide eyes that turned wary. Jongin wanted for them to get back to the way they were before, just like how he wants with Kyungsoo. He doesn't want to live in the past. Rather, he wants to live in when it was the best time of his life. He wanted to recreate it and now that he has a chance, he's going to make the most out of it.

"I'm not going to give an excuse for my behavior, Sehun. But I'm sorry. You didn't deserve what I've done to you all these years," he gulped as he felt tears prickling at the corner of his eyes. "I... I wasn't able to cope up with losing Soo and I took it out on you. I realized it too late but I was a coward. I can't face you after all that I did. So I'm sorry..."

Sehun slipped from his hold and Jongin closed his eyes, readying himself for the punch that he deserves. But all he gets is a small chuckle and a ruffle on his hair.

"It's not that okay, Jongin but I know and I understand," he put out his hand and waited for Jongin to see it. "Friends again?"

Another genuine smile made its way on Jongin's lips and he likes it. It has been too long since he felt happy and he missed the warm feeling in his chest. He took Sehun's hand and shook it once. "We could still be bestfriends, if you want."

Sehun snorted. "We might as well be because hyung has already told me to watch your back. At least I won't have to do it like some kind of stalker."

Maybe Sehun was a little careless when he mentioned Kyungsoo because Jongin caught this dreamy I'm-so-in-love look that is reserved only for when something comes up that is related to Kyungsoo.

"He looks so hot that he's blonde, doesn't he?"

There's the Jongin that Sehun was bestfriends with a long time ago. Whipped to the core by Do Kyungsoo.


End file.
